chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Copon
Ryan Spencer Copon is a character who will in future be used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is 20 years old, and a werewolf in the Ash Pack. He possesses the additional ability of Communication. He has imprinted upon Gracie Firelock-Reddan. Appearance Ryan has dark, almost black hair, and matching eye colour. His skin is lightly tanned, and he has a muscular build. He is 6'1 in height. At the moment, he tends to dress quite simply, without making much effort, generally just throwing on whatever clothes he finds first in the morning. In his wolf form, he has dark brown fur, which is considerably lighter around his narrow face. His eyes are a gleaming amber in his form. Personality Ryan is generally a cheerful young man, and he can usually see the bright side of any situation, but he also tends to keep his emotions close to himself. Most others would find him difficult to read. He sometimes seems to be presenting a facade to others, in order to conceal his true self. However, due to his ability, he almost never has trouble understanding or communicating with others. Home Ryan originally lived in a small flat in his hometown in Washington state, close to where his family live. He shared this flat with 3 other young men, all pack members, one of which was his Alpha, Liam Ash. They moved in together 3 years ago, a few months after Liam first joined the pack. Since imprinting upon Gracie, Ryan has moved to a similar apartment in Japan, in order to remain close to her. Liam has also moved with him. This apartment is very similar to the old one, but is smaller since only the 2 of them live there. Abilities As a werewolf, Ryan possesses the ability to transform into a large and powerful wolf, with teeth and claws capable of tearing through vampiric skin. He is immensely strong and quick in this form, and is stronger and faster than normal even in human form. He also has advanced senses, and can heal rapidly. His body temperature is high, which makes him resistant to cold and also would burn off any infections, alcohol or drugs. Additionally, he possesses the unique ability of Communication. Ryan can communicate telepathically with any individual, no matter the distance between them and him. He doesn't need to know the person to do so, but he needs a name or a description of them in order to aim his communication. The ability also lets him understand, speak and write in every known language. He can also gain information from communicating with the earth, with plants and animals and with machines. The ability also seems to improve his skills of communication so that he doesn't often get misunderstood or misunderstand others himself. Family, Pack & Relationships Ryan comes from an exceptionally small family, since his father left when he was young, and he is an only child. However, he regards the rest of his pack as his siblings, instead. *Mother - Rachel Copon *Estranged father - Elliot Copon He has imprinted upon Gracie Firelock-Reddan, a type two vampire and daughter to the Queen of the vampiric world. History Little is known of Ryan's history. His father had left his family when he was 2, and he first phased when he was barely 11, the youngest even to phase within his particular pack, if not globally. He moved in with Liam and another pack member when he was 18. Recently, he was asked by Liam to use his ability to contact the Goldston pack telepathically, as Liam wanted to reconnect with his sister, Erin Castor. They then travelled to Japan in order to meet her and the pack. Here, Ryan met Gracie Firelock-Reddan for the first time and imprinted upon her. Etymology Ryan is a Gaelic name which means "little king". Although he has no royal heritage himself, this may refer to how his imprint is the daughter of the vampiric rulers. His middle name, Spencer, is a French name meaning "someone who gives out goods", though it can also mean "steward" in English. His surname, Copon, is derived from the place name Copham, and refers to a family which dwelled there, even though none of his family have. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Werewolves